Tokyo 4D
by LASER BEAMS
Summary: [SO3 AU] When Fate & co. go into 4D space, they find themselves in our world in Tokyo Japan where they try to meet their Creator. They start living in Japan and checking out the culture...
1. In Which There Is Foreshadowing

**Pre-Story Authors Notes**

I decided early on I wanted to use the Japanese names for the Sphere managers (quite frankly, Lucifer > Luther), but that turned into, "but if I use the Japanese name for that, I should use the Japanese name for this too..." I've left Albel's name Albel because you can romanize it as "Arberu" which might as damn well be Albel. For a full list of the English/Japanese version changes, check GameFAQ's - one of the guides there has a comprehensive list of cities, spells, and skills.

I am trying to make this realistic for the point in the game you go to 4D space at. The Elicooran I chose for the fic is Albel, and I also left out Peppita. I am sure there could have been some wise cracks about Peppita looking ganguro, but, meh. Albel I figured would be the most easiest to work with.

**

* * *

**

**Part the Oneth: In Which There Is Foreshadowing**

Citizens in Japan were watching in awe. By the Tokyo Tower was a blue haired teenager emitting light and symbols from his body. Standing a good distance away was a gathering of certain persons who MIGHT be named Sophia, Maria, Albel, Beelzebub, Belial, Brea, and Azazel.

"What's happening!" asked Sophia. She was dressed in a Goth Loli outfit.

"It's Fate!" yelled Maria. She was dressed in a fancy kimono with sequins.

Albel took a bite out of a bell pepper and muttered something that sounded like "maggot."

"He was watching Naruto! He thought the fillers ended this week, but then when the new episode aired, it was another filler!" responded Brea.

"...so he's using his powers of destruction... because there was another Naruto filler?" asked Beelzebub.

"Uhm... basically..."

"...what the fuck? Belial, can't you... move him?"

"..." Belial just stood there. "..."

Despite the fact that mankind was probably going to be ending all because of Naruto fillers, there was a certain level of calmness in all. Except Beelzebub. He was always pissed about something. Maria took this time to reflect in the irony of their actions: In an effort to try to save the Eternal Sphere, they were invading another land and possibly about to destroy it.

"Well, if I was watching Naruto," began Azazel, "and I found out there was another god damn filler after half a year of filler, and I had an ability called 'Destruction', I would blow this god damn planet too." He pushed his glasses on his nose.

"I see you all have excellent reasons for bringing about say THE END OF MANKIND!" screamed Beelzebub.

There was a loud honking noise coming from behind. Maria, Albel, Sophia, Brea, Azazel, Beelzebub and Belial all turned around. A Trueno car was speeding towards them, followed by a Levin.

"What the hell..." said Azazel. "OH, shit, you guys, it's Initial D racers, GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

The group scattered and got out of the way as the car sped towards them. The Trueno did some kind of magical awesome turn and came to a screeching stop right next to Maria. To their surprise, Cliff popped out of the car. The Levin proceeded to drive past the Trueno, not noticing it had turned around and stopped, and promptly crashed into a near by building.

"Hey guys!" said Cliff. He flexed his muscles and patted his car.

"Cliff... what the..."

"Look who I picked up on my way over!" said Cliff. Out of the passenger door of his car, a homely looking blonde-haired man got out. His bangs were messy and all around his face, and he was holding a skewer of yakitori in his right hand, and a package in his left hand.

"Hey..." said Azazel.

"...that's..." muttered Maria.

"LUCIFER!" screamed Beelzebub. "YOU WOULDN'T PAY ATTENTION TO THESE PEOPLE AND NOW THEY'RE DESTROYING OUR WORLD! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOUR FAULT!"

"Bitch, please," moaned Lucifer. He threw his yakitori skewer at Beelzebub's direction.

"Aaaaahh" Beelzebub screamed bloody murder as the small wooden skewer flew towards him. After it hit him, he dropped to the ground into a fetal position and started crying.

"Yeah yeah kids... don't worry. CREATOR-SAMA is here to make everything better..." Lucifer yawned. Then spent a good five minutes trying to push his pretty boy bangs out of his face. He gave up and unwrapped the package he has carrying, and threw the paper into the recycling bin. You see, even in times of crisis, the Japanese just had to recycle.

"Okay guys, I'm going in..." began Lucifer. "I might not make it out alive, given how absurd the Narutards are these days."

"Good luck, sir," said Azazel. He saluted the Owner with the most stern, military-esque face he could come up with.

Belial, unable to think of how to salute, shot his rocket launcher at a building in approval. Beelzebub just sat on the ground and cried. Lucifer saluted back then started approaching Fate. The path between where everyone was standing and Fate and the Tokyo Tower was probably a distance of 10 feet at most, but the slow, badass, awesome, walk Lucifer did made it seem like it was 500 feet away. If this was DragonBallZ, it'd take him 50 episodes to reach Fate!

"What's in that package that could possibly make Fate stop?" asked Sophia.

"You'll see," said Cliff. He nodded his head with a type of confidence that, well, only Cliff could have.

Fate was radiating with the Symbology markings... The Tokyo Tower was continuing to glow blue... Albel took a bite out a bell pepper dramatically... The fate of the world now rested in whatever Lucifer had in that package...

But that's jumping a little too far ahead. Let's back up.


	2. Side Kick is a WMD

**Part the Secondth: Side Kick is a WMD**

It was a completely, perfectly, utterly, 200 percent-ly (did you know you can't use percent marks on fanfiction dot net?) on normal day in the Sphere corporation office in Tokyo, Japan. Lucifer was dilly-dallying around his office. Rather than doing something like say restoring the Milky Way Galaxy simulation, he was watching the Executioners have their way. He drank his morning coffee, hit on the cute secretary, walked around looking important and fearful, then retired to his desk to eat different flavor Kit Kat bars. Passionfruit and Green Tea were his favorite, but Mango was ultra omega tastalicious as well.

Around 3:00pm, he'd be leaving work early, with the excuse that he had a doctor's appointment. But everyone knew the real reason why he was leaving early – Valkyrie Profile Silmeria was getting released that night at midnight and he wanted to line up in advance. Lucifer was a total otaku. He often skipped board meetings with benefactors and golf games with foreigners because he wanted to go line up somewhere in Akihabara. But since he was the owner of the corporation, a genius, a pretty boy, and a gaijin with SUPAAHUEGLIEKXBOXPENIS, no one really questioned what the hell he did.

Beelzebub was standing in the bathroom powdering his face and putting on purple lipstick... No further comments about him.

Belial was being a mysterious black person with a rocket launcher. Nope, nothing suspicious there. What could a person who is of a race that's been discriminated against for like 200 years possibly do with a fucking rocket launcher?

Azazel, who was stationed at the bottom floor at the security desk, was having an uneventful day. He had came in at 7am, watched other people enter and leave, ordered some random person he didn't know to get him coffee. He had the rest of the day planned out in his head... flip on the other TV set to watch random J-Drama. Daydream about BoA. Clean his glasses. Beelzebub and Belial would get bored and come have small chat up at the desk around 5pm. Leave at 6pm, get drunk, then stagger back to apartment and fall asleep on the couch with the door wide open.

Watch J-Drama: Check. Glasses Cleaning: Check. Daydream about BoA: Check. Beelzebub and Belial Small Chat 5pm: Check.

He was preparing to get ready to leave at 5:50 when the large screen in the main lobby that displayed events in the Eternal Sphere started to fuzz.

"Ahh... guess I'd better leave a note for the boss." He picked up his phone and dialed Lucifer's voicemail.

"Uhhm... this is the Owner's voicemail... I'm not here right now... chances are I'm playing some console RPG or reading the Bleach manga and writing 20pg essay on why it kicks more ass than the anime... and in Akih-" Azazel put the phone to the desk, looked at his watch, and exactly a minute later, picked it back up. "... so if you need something... uhm... yeah... leave a message... I guess..."

"Finally I can start leaving a damn message... ah-hem, sir, this is Azazel. The main viewing screen down in the lobby is-"

Fate, Maria, Sophia, Albel and Cliff jumped out from the viewing screen in the main lobby and right into the fountain Lucifer had requested been put in a few weeks back.

"-... a teleporter for peo-what the HELL!" Azazel slammed the phone on the top of his desk. He got up from his chair and half-walked half-ran to the fountain, which these weird people were now laying in. "W-w-w-w-w-where the hell did you all come from?"

"Uhhm..." began Fate. "Are you the Creator?"

"... huh?" asked Azazel.

"Are... you... the... Creator...?" Fate asked again, slowly.

"Creator? Of what?"

"Uhm... our world?"

"Are you the one who has been sending the Executioners and Proclaimers to the Milky Way Galaxy?" Maria sassily awesomely demanded to know. She got out of the fountain, stood up, brushed her hair back with one hand, then put the other her hip.

"Uh, no. If you're referring to the one who made that program as the 'Creator', that would be Lucifer, and he isn't here righ-Wait how the hell did you all come out of that damn screen there is nothing behind it except a damn concrete wall and like a staircase."

"Erm, is this the world of the Four Dimensional beings?" asked Cliff. He climbed out of the water and shook his hair. "Did we take a wrong turn in there? Christ..."

"...Four Dimensional? There's a fourth dimension?" asked Azazel.

"Apparently this is it."

"Look, we were just on the planet Stream and we used the portal known as the time gate and Sophia's power of Connection and my power of Alteration to come through the time gate and speak with the Creator."

"Wait... planet Stream?" Azazel admittedly didn't play Eternal Sphere often, but he was rather familiar with some of the names. "Wait, wait, waaaaait, you came, through a gate in Stream?"

"Yes..."

"...so... you came... from... within the Eternal Sphere?"

"Eternal Sphere?" asked Sophia. "What's that?"

Azazel was unsure to take this as some kind of far-fetched prank or as people actually coming from within the Eternal Sphere into the real world. "Uhm, hey... can you guys... use Symbology?"

"Uhh... Sophia?" asked Fate.

Sophia looked hesitant and bit her lip. "Yeah... okay." Sophia stood up and held out her wand. "Protect!" A yellow-orange barrier was formed around Azazel.

"... did you just... cast something on me?"

"Hmm yeah."

"... you just... used Symbology on me?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"...you're from the Eternal Sphere..."

"Uhhm sorry what is that again? I don't think you to-"

"You're... from... the... Eternal... Sphere... and you... you... you're... here... and... you... can use... Symbology... and... and... oh my god."

The next 20 minutes of everyones life was spent listening to Azazel going hysterical and delusional.

After a long screaming of "AHAHAHA THIS ISN'T REAL! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! NO WAY I'M GOING TO WAKE UP AND EVERYTHING WILL BE A-OKAY!", Azazel bashed his head against the wall, and collapsed over.

"Uhm... what's going on here? Are we in 4D space or not?" asked Maria.

"I really don't know" replied Fate. "Maybe we should try waking him up and seeing if he'll explain anything else. Hey Sophia, try using Healing on him."

Sophia looked hesitant and bit her lip. Fate nodded at her. "Yeah... okay."

While Fate, Sophia, and Maria were seemingly amazed by this madman, Albel however was not. "Tch, I've seen stranger people" he told himself. "Foolish maggoty weak maggot fools!" He stood against a wall and watched as Sophia repeatedly casted Healing on Azazel. Azazel would momentarily wake up, ask Sophia if she casted Healing on him. After she said yes, he'd freak out again and end up unconscious sooner or later. But Sophia kept doing it, over, and over, and over. And every time she did it, first Fate would tell her, "Sophia?" then Sophia would go, "Yeah... okay." Albel didn't understand them at all. He felt damn sorry though for Fate as he watched him playing the re-assurance game with Sophia HUEGLIEKXBOXEYES Esteed. Even that big stupid ultra-maggot, Cliff, realized this whole Healing - Yes - Unconscious pattern was just... not working out.

Belial was doing another check on the state of the Eternal Sphere. As a game master type of person, he mostly made sure the AI's were working and that progress was continuing. His job had been rather fun compared to the other jobs at the corporation. Azazel pretty much sat around all day, and Beelzebub was basically Lucifer's bitch. The latest data feed he was reading about activity in the Sphere confused him though. It said that five AI's in the Milky Way galaxy had went through a gate on Stream then disappeared entirely.

When he went to get Gardettos, the best snack food in existence, from the vending machines on the first floor, he couldn't help but notice Azazel passed out on the floor with some weirdos hovering around him. He whipped out his rocket launcher from thin air and approached them... menacingly.

"Can I... help you?" he asked dramatically. Sophia, Fate, Maria and Cliff changed their view from staring down at Azazel to staring up at a black dude with a rocket launcher.

"Whoooa buddy put down the weapon!" insert word: exclaimed/proclaimed/gasped Cliff. "We uhh come in peace!"

"Uhhm this guy keeps knocking himself out!" said Sophia. "I think he has some mental issues."

Somehow, Belial understood, and returned his rocket launcher to thin air. "I see."

Albel threw in his usual "maggot" while looking emo standing against the wall, then went back to looking pissed and saying nothing.

"Is there something I can help you with?" asked Belial.

"Uhm, yes, we're here to see our creator."

"Your creator?"

"Yes, our creator. Uhm, I think This weird guy in glasses called him 'Lucifer.'"

"Oh, so you want to see the Owner. Do you have an... appointment?"

"...did he just tell us we have to make an appointment to see God?" asked Cliff.

Azazel suddenly got up. "BE-BELLLLIAAALLLL TH-THESE PEOPLE CA-CAN USE SY-SYMBOL-OLOGY AN-AND-AND-AND... THEY'RE FROM THE ETERNAL SPHERE! Or something. AHHHHHH."

Belial put one + two together. One being that five AI's had mysterious disappeared from the Eternal Sphere. Two being that there were five people standing here that Azazel had said could use Symbology and came from the Eternal Sphere. Three being that, somehow, these five people standing in front of him, were the same as the five AI's that had disappeared.

"What's the Eternal Sphere?" asked Sophia for the nth time.

"The Eternal Sphere is a virtual reality game developed in the year 2000 by this corporation, the Sphere corporation. The purpose for the Eternal Sphere is the multiple universes created within it. Players can choose different universes or time periods to explore" explained Belial.

"What does this have to do with us?" asked Maria.

"I'm getting to that. In order to make the environment... interactive, there have been multiple AI's programmed to be like real people with very complex LUA scripts" continued Belial.

"...and based on the way you've set this up, I bet you're going to say that we're some of these AI's next?" asked Cliff.

"Yes, that is exactly correct" replied Belial.

"Well that make- ... we're video game characters?" said Cliff.

"Yes. Or NPC's, if you prefer that terminology."

"NPC's? EN-PEE-SEE'S?" yelled Fate.

"Yes."

"WE'RE LIKE THE PEOPLE WHO BLOCK CHESTS IN HOUSES?" yelled Fate.

"...yes..."

"AND WHO GET KIDNAPPED BY THE EVIL EMPIRE AS BAIT AGAINST THE HEROES?" Fate yelled... again.

"...yes..."

"Maggots. You're all maggots..." muttered Albel.

"MY ENTIRE LIFE HAS BEEN SOME... LUA SCRIPT?"

"...yes."

"Uhm, Fate... calm down..." began Sophia.

"... I..." Fate sat down on the floor and started crying. "... I am calm! ... really..." Sophia bit her lip and sat down next to him.

"But, if we're video game characters, how do we exist here..." said Maria.

"Well, didn't the Doctor say your power was Alteration?" Sophia. "Maybe you can like... alter us to be... not-video game characters?"

"I don't quite understand this myself" said Belial. "I think a meeting with the Owner is in order. Why have you come here anyway?"

"Uhh. Our universe is like, being destroyed, and we're trying to save it" replied Maria.

"...I'm okay..." muttered Fate repeatedly. "My whole life isn't a lie my whole life isn't a lie..."

Belial rubbed his chin... mysteriously. "...I see..."

"So we've come to talk to this Owner or Creator or Lucifer or whoever guy about that."

"...I see..."

"So, uh, where is he anyway? Wouldn't you judge people coming out of your video game worthy enough of achieving the astronomically awesome and hot and XXX-rated level of 'Don't need an appointment?'" asked Cliff.

"Well..." began Belial.

"Belial" said a mysterious off-screen homosexual-sounding voice that could belong to none other than Beelzebub.

Belial turned around and say the token gay man. "Oh, hello Beelzebub."

"H-Hey what about us!" asked Maria.

"Sweetheart your hair looks terrible..." said Beelzebub. "And my god what are those boots you're wearing?"

"My hair is not ter-" began Maria.

Ignoring her, Beezelbub walked right past her and got directly in Belial's face. "Who are they? New clients? They look like cosplayers or freaks... the cosplay contest ended months ago..." Beelzebub mentally invented names for all of them. Fate was "dolphin boy", Sophia was "huge eyed girl", Cliff was "dumb blond", Albel was "maggot-sayer", and Maria was "bad hair girl."

"Uhm, these are some people from within the Eternal Sphere..." Belial pointed his arm in the direction of Fate, who was sitting on the floor looking completely emo, then to Sophia, who was sitting next to Fate looking not-as-emo, then to Albel, who said "maggot" when pointed to, then to Cliff, and finally Maria.

"...I beg your pardon?" asked Beelzebub.

"Yes. They're from inside the Eternal Sphere..."

"...right. Okay."

"No really... I detected a disappearance of five AI's from the Eternal Sphere Milky Way galaxy and suddenly I find these five standing over Azazel in the main lobby..."

"Well... make them go away. Their outfits look totally horrendous with the colors of this office building."

"They need to speak with Lucifer."

"Lucifer is standing in line at Akihabara right now for the midnight Silmeria release..."

"I know..."

Fate suddenly leapt up. "Then let's go meet this Lucifer-person in this place called... Akiha... Akee... Akihabb... uhh, that one place!"

Cliff folded his arms and turned towards Fate. Fate nodded at him, then Cliff nodded back. Fate also turned towards Maria, and nodded. Maria nodded back. Fate turned to Sophia and said, "Sophia, it'll be okay, I'll be with you." Sophia nodded and replied "Hmmm okay." Fate and his party ran out of the door – followed by Albel – onto the streets of Tokyo.

"Somehow..." said Belial, "I feel like some visual joke was just written in here and I'm not quite getting it because of the lack of visuals."

"Yeah... me too..." said Beelzebub. "Although, I think it's supposed to be a parody on how tacky the 'Declaration of Things' is in Star Ocean 3."

"Beelzebub, that was really deep coming from you."

"Thanks... I think."

The two of them stood in there silence with Azazel still passed out on the floor. Water was splashed all across the main lobby. The faint sound of elevator music could be heard, despite the fact this scene was just previously described using the word "silence". These details are entirely unnecessary to your understanding of anything but are here to emphasize the passing of time between the last sentence and the next sentence.

"Uhm, hey, wait, do they even know where Akihabara is?" Belial asked suddenly.

"Oh... I... don't think so..." said Beelzebub. "... waaaait what kind of retarded as shit question is that? These people aren't from our world, they just came here randomly from a fucking video game, and you're asking if they know where Akiha is? That was the god damn KING OF RHETORICAL QUESTIONS. IS THAT THE TRUE POWER OF YOUR KIND? ASKING RHETORICAL QUESTIONS?"

"Okay sheesh... let's just go help them." Belial was never one to get mad or impatient. But for some reason of blatant out of characterness (aka moving the plot), he was particularly pissy and moody today.

"Uhhh why?"

"Well..." Belial was also never one to say much. But for some reason of blatant out of characterness (aka moving the plot), he was particularly talkative today. "I severely doubt that they'll be able to find him on his own because they don't know what he looks like. Furthermore, they have no idea where Akihabara is. Thirdly, if something happens and they use Symbology and fuck some shit up, we're going to be held responsible, which would be bad publicity for the corporation. If we had bad publicity, and news that these people from inside the game got outside the game and were capable of causing physical harm, there would be multiple lawsuits of property damage, plus weird children trying to bring characters from the game out of the game. This would cause their parents to become worried about the welfare of their children as well as their children's safety. Actually, I think it would cause national, no, worldwide security orders and a call for restrainment of Eternal Sphere beings that have crossed into our world. Not just Symbology, but the battle skills they use within the Eternal Sphere are highly destructive and to be able to bring them all here on top of Symbology is completely ludicrous. The amount of destruction is intense when you think about powers such as... canceled Side Kick chains. I mean, come on Beelzebub... I know you haven't played the Eternal Sphere much, but from what I've witnesssed, Side Kick Cancel Chains are equivalent to the power of like five Weapons of Mass Destruction. Actually, I am pretty sure a person from the Eternal Sphere who can do Weak Attack, Side Kick, Air Raid, Side Kick, Air Raid and rack up a 300 Cancel bonus is quite possibly scarier than Barbara Walters, Barney, Charles Manson, Tinky Winky, and... you in the morning when you have no make up on."

Beelzebub was a very hard person to humble, but with that last comment, Belial had achieved this mighty task. It was very hard for Beelzebub to imagine something scarier than him without make up on. Actually, it was down right impossible. And in response to this, Beelzebub had nothing to say, but only a slight nudge of approval. AND SO, with their resolve silently declared, the STRONG YET SILENT (?) AFRICAN-AMERICAN MAN (with the rocket launcher that could be pulled out of thin air) and the HIGH-PITCHED MAKE-UP WEARING WEIRDO (with the magic purple lightsaber whip) left the Sphere building to look for the strange mysterious Eternal Sphere beings.

Oh, and Azazel was still unconscious. Then again, why wouldn't he be? Someone who you know bashes their head against the wall is probably going to be out for a while. Really.


	3. Takumi Burgers vs Teriyaki Burgers

**Part the Thirdeleth: Takumi Burgers vs. Teriyaki Burgers**

**3:20 PM, AN ELECTRONICS SHOP, AKIHABARA, TOKYO, JAPAN**

Lucifer arrived in the Electronics District aka Akihabara aka Akiha around 3:20pm. Outside the eletronics shop where Silmeria was being released, he saw three familiar faces he had seen at Dragon Warrior VIII and Valkyrie Profile release days. It was three Americans who flew over whenever Tri-Ace games were being released in Japan. The three otaku gave him the glare that insiders gave outsiders. Lucifer then withdrew a replica Tri-Emblem from his pocket and said "Come on, Bunny." The three otaku immediately nodded their heads in approval, and pointed to a folding chair.

"Pull it up, friend."

He returned their nod, and grabbed the chair. Then sat it in it, because, you know, people sit in chairs. Like what else would do they with a damn chair?

"Say... aren't you like... a CEO of a really popular corporation that makes that ultra omega popular virtual reality game, Eternal Sphere?" asked one.

"Uhh, yeah. I'm the head programmer, owner, head of business affairs, whatever."

"Why the hell are you waiting in line for a console game then?"

"Because they are fucking badass, punk." Lucifer thought this to be the only proper response.

"Damn, he's hardcore..."

"I sense power overflowing within this one."

"See..." explained Lucifer, "whenever a Tri-Ace game is released, the amount of attention I pay to the Eternal Sphere is like 0. If you were to look at a chart of my productivity, when Valkyrie Profile got released, I like, did nothing for two months."

"Wow... so... is the Eternal Sphere named after Claud's ultimate weapon from Star Ocean 2?" asked one of the otaku. He has glasses, so we'll call him Megane (his real name is Wesley, but no one cares about that).

"Is that why there are large bunnies are in the Eternal Sphere?" asked another. This one had pink hair, so we'll call him Fruit (his real name is Jacob, but no one cares about that either).

"Yup, yup." Lucifer nodded. He'd known all along that true Tri-Ace fans would be the ones to appreciate the Eternal Sphere the most. "You can also fight Gabriel Celeste, Iseria Queen, Lenneth, and Freya in the Eternal Sphere. Looks like I might have to add Silmeria and Arlie too..."

"Oh, dude, that, that's totally awesome! I WORSHIP YOUR AWESOME!" The third otaku guy had like baggy cargo pants, so we'll call him Sir Baggy Pants (his real name is Nate, but no one cares about that too).

"When update 59.78 comes out, Meteo Swarm will be the strongest spell in the Eternal Sphere, and Bunny Races will be implemented."

"Have you ever thought of... buying Tri-Ace with the massive amount of money you have?" asked Megane.

"I thought of it... but... I consider Tri-Ace to be some kind of untouchable holy land."

"Ooooh yeah. I completely understand."

"So what are you guys sacrificing to wait for Silmeria?" asked Fruit.

"Eh, I'm gunna miss tonights episode of Keroro Gunsou..." said Lucifer.

"I'm going to miss Tokko" said Sir Baggy Pants.

"I'm going to miss Fate/stay night... well, maybe not..." said Fruit.

"I'm... not going to be missing much, because tonight is my grandma's funeral!" said Megane. "Silmeria is clearly superior to my weird-smelling grandmother, so..."

The other three nodded in approval.

**7:30 PM???, SOMEWHERE NEAR AKIHABARA, TOKYO, JAPAN**

Fate, Cliff, Maria, Albel and Sophia had magically managed to get in the Akihabara area by themselves. It took about an hour to go from one place in Tokyo to another place in Tokyo by foot, while they were mostly used to crossing a field in one minute. They were unsure of where this "Silmeria midnight release" thing was, and they had also used up all of their HP and MP fighting traffic lights and people on bikes on their way over. Fate had used Side Kick on most of the traffic lights bending them straight in half, and Maria had used Scatter Beam at bike tires to make the people riding them fall over. Weird people in uniforms and cars with lights had chased them, and Cliff used Hammer of Might on them. Since Albel walked slowly, everything was usually destroyed by the time he caught up, which pissed him off greatly, so he used Palm of Destruction on multiple glass weapons to appease his anger. Sophia had used up all of her MP casting Healing and Protect. The natural thing to do was stop and rest somewhere.

"So, uh, where should we go rest?" asked Fate.

"Well, do we even have the currency of this place?"

"Uhh I think Albel looted the wallets of those guys who ambushed us in the cars with the red and blue lights."

Albel took a large bag with a wad of paper bank notes. "I have twelve papers with the number 500 on them, seven with 1000, and twenty with 100. So that's like... fifteen-hundred... something currency... maggot currency."

"Well, let's go find a place to replenish our health before we continue on."

"Right."

The place our brave heroes in this foreign and strange land ended up going to... was a capsule hotel.

"Uhm, excuse me," said Fate. "We'd like to rest here."

"We don't allow women here..." said the receptionist.

"Huh? Why?" asked Maria.

"Uhhm... dear, you don't want to stay here with a bunch of guys..."

"Fate..." said Sophia.

Fate turned back and looked at Sophia, and right into her huge eyes. He nodded.

"I'm sorry, but, your sexist hotel is... sexist and evil!"

"Uhh... pal..." began the receptionist. He didn't believe he was going to have to actually explain why women weren't allowed a place that mostly drunk men came to goof off at.

"SIDE KICK!" Fate suddenly sidekicked the receptionist through the wall before the receptionist could talk more.

"OW!" yelled the receptionist. He stood up wearily. "W-what the hell do you think..." Albel suddenly put his hand to the receptionist's head. "Whooa are you about to Shining Finger me?" Albel then said "no, it's called Palm of Destruction", then caused a green light to emit from his hand, and the receptionists head exploded off.

"All right," said Cliff. "We've defeated the sexist room-mongering boss at the inn. Now lets rest."

"Yeah" said Fate.

"Okay" said Sophia.

"Right" said Maria.

"Hmph, maggots" said Albel.

When the group of five entered the main guest area, they found the little square box rooms, and got confused. Maria noticed the pillow and blanket, and determined these strange cubes were some kind of advanced sleep chamber developed by 4D beings.

"These cubicles," she said, "clearly use some of kind of advanced technology and science never seen before by our world. The fact this is considered an 'inn' to them is proof of that. Their beings are way more advanced than we could have ever sought to imagine... We have no choice but to figure out howto utilize these capsules."

"Uhh Maria I know you're smart and everything" said Cliff, "but this seriously looks like a god damn box with a pillow. I don't think there's anything special about it."

"But look at that monitor in the corner!" yelled Maria. She leaned into the capsule and pointed to the television in the right corner. "And this control panel!" She moved back to the control panel near the back of the capsule and pointed to it. "This monitor must be some kind of advanced monitoring device that the inn managers use to communicate with the guests of the inn! Or perhaps it can transmit food into your capsule. And this control panel... when I play with this..." - she began adjusting a knob - "I can feel it get colder in here. It must adjust the settings automatically to the person who uses it!"

"I wouldn't put it past these 4D beings to have some kind of scanner around that automatically reads the data of each person..." said Fate. "I mean, after all, they did make our entire world..."

"Yeah" said Sophia.

"Uhh... okay..." said Cliff.

"Whatever... maggots..." said Albel.

"Yes, Fate clearly has the right idea here!" said Maria. "Come on guys, I'm sure we can figure out howto use these. They probably emit a chemical sleeping agent through the same thing that blows air to ensure that people are sleeping. Perhaps you tell the person up front how long you want to sleep for then they give you a certain dosage. Either way, we've got to get in and mess around with these!"

Maria, Sophia and Fate could fit in, but Sophia suddenly got a case of claustrophobia and ended up crying. Fate tried his best to comfort Sophia, but she started whacking him with her kitten rod. Albel was having difficulty putting his sword and claw into the capsule box with him. Eventually he got pretty pissed and Palm of Destruction'd the capsule's entrance off. And Cliff... well, Cliff crawled into one, but found he was too tall to fit his legs in, and that he could only dangle them out.

"Okay, this inn obviously isn't working" said Fate. "Let's try finding some of these mysterious sleeping chambers with more space."

"Gotcha" said Cliff.

"Okay" said Sophia.

"Right" said Maria.

"Hmph, maggots" said Albel.

They left behind the capsule hotel, and went deeper into the city.

**8:20 PM???, SOMEWHERE NEAR AKIHABARA, TOKYO, JAPAN**

"God dammit Belial... do you think they caused all of this?" Beelzebub put his hands on his hips and stared a plethora of broken street lights, traffic lights, smashed police cars, broken glass, and empty wallets.

Belial leaned down and took a looksie at the damage on the car. He saw sword marks and dents caused by a pair of boots. He then stood up, turned towards Beelzebub, and nodded the affirmitive nod that people nod to confirm something.

"I think if we follow this trail of stuff, we'll find them."

"Damn... they looted all of these wallets too..." Beelzebub flicked his hair back. "So, how do you propose we explain to them that they're not supposed to this crap?"

"Well, what confuses me the most is that the Earth in their universe was modeled after the Earth we live on. Customs, everything. Regardless of this, they seem to be very lost here. Furthermore, except that guy who says maggot a lot, I am pretty sure all of them have been to Earth before."

"Maybe they never went to Japan?" suggested Beelzebub. "They don't even know this place is Earth, as you never explained that to them."

"Well... I guess."

**8:40 PM???, SOMEWHERE NEAR AKIHABARA, TOKYO, JAPAN**

Beelzebub and Belial followed what seemed like a never ending trail of destruction for a good fifteen minutes. Then they stopped at a maid cafe, drank green apple green tea cherry sprinkles boba tea, talked with a 19-year-old girl in a french maid outfit with cat ears, then went back on their mighty quest on the DESTRUCTION TRAIL with a wagon, two oxen, and a pound of cookies. One ox died crossing the river of people walking around, and Belial got syphilis and- ... ignore the last part...

Anyway, they found that the place where the stop lights quit being broken, the lamp posts quit being knocked down, and the police cars quit being smashed in, was right outside a... love hotel.

"... you don't think that they..." began Beelzebub.

"I think... they did..." mumbled Belial.

Just then, a heart shaped window on the love hotel exploded. Albel appeared from the window frame with a limp body in one hand. He threw the body on the sidewalk, then searched it for a wallet.

"Hmph, maggot money..." he said.

"Uhhm... hey..." said Beelzebub.

Albel looked up. "Oh, it's you maggots from that maggot HQ. What the maggot-christ do you want?"

Beelzebub rubbed his brow. He was working overtime, his lipstick had smeared off on the boba cup, he was kind of sweaty from running around all day and his masquera was starting to run, his thong was starting to bother him, he really just wanted to go into a nice cool place in Akihabara and read Gravitation or Loveless or Sukisyo yaoi doujin, and now some VIDEO GAME NPC was calling him a maggot! This was like the worst day of his life, and, the best part of it was, he wasn't even supposed to be there that day!

Belial, sensing Beelzebub's pissyness to be far beyond the level it usually is, calmly stepped in front of him and spoke to Albel.

"Uhh, we'll help you find the Owner... I mean, your uh Creator. We know where he is, okay? Just quit... destroying everything."

"Well if you FOOLISH MAGGOTY MAGGOTS has known where he is the WHOLE time, WHY didn't you say so to begin with?"

"I was about to, but you all kind of left..."

"...well, blame the blue haired maggots for that!"

"Albel! What the hell did you do?" yelled an off-screen Fate. He was standing in the door way of the room from which Albel threw the limp body. He and Sophia came into Beelzebub and Belial's vision. They were both wearing red robes, and Sophia was holding a vibrator thinking it was an upgraded type of staff-weapon she could use. Fate took notice of Beelzebub and Belial as well.

"These maggots know where our Creator is. Let's go!"

"They do?"

"Yes. The tall mysterious black maggot says he didn't tell us before because some blue haired maggot RAN OFF, you damn FOOL."

"Oh... well... okay then."

"Uhh, would you guys quit destroying everything in sight?" asked Belial.

"Huh? Doesn't it just respawn anyway?" asked Fate.

"..." Beelzebub and Belial looked like they were about to explode. Beelzebub, for one, was pissed because of all of the things listed a few paragraphs ago, and because these people had no common sense. Belial was getting agitated because he none of this would have been happening in Lucifer hadn't gone to get that damn Tri-Ace game.

"For some reason, I take this long agitated silence as a no..." said Sophia.

"Well... uh... I'll go get Maria and Cliff then we'll go with them to the Creator!" said Fate. He ran off.

"CHANGE BACK INTO YOUR CLOTHES TOO!" yelled Beelzebub.

Fate looked back. "Huh?"

"You two look HIDEOUS in those robes."

"Oh... you mean these robes aren't special armor?"

"...NO!" screamed Beelzebub. "They are plain, cotton, red-dyed, robes, that, you, just, wear, casually. They don't add fire absortion OR 30 perfect attack and defense OR movement, they do NOTHING except make you look like a COMPLETE EYESORE."

"Sheesh calm down man" said Fate.

"... CALM DOWN? CALM? DOWN? YOU PEOPLE ARE GOING AROUND DESTROYING OUR CITY AND YOU ASK ME TO CALM DOWN?"

"No, Beelzebub, seriously, calm the fuck down." Belial withdrew his rocket launcher from thin air and immediately whacked Beelzebub in the head with it so he passed out. "All right, get these Cliff and Maria people. I have to explain some things before we go to meet Lucifer."

Carrying the unconscious Beelzebub on his shoulder, Belial led Fate, Sophia, Maria, Cliff, and Albel to a Japanese McDonalds. There he threw Beelzebub in the ball pit in the kids zone, then ordered ten teriyaki burgers, a lot of orange soda, some green tea shakes, and a pile of french fries. He set the tray down at the table, then began talking.

"Okay, in this world, when someone dies, they die for good. Like, you can't just use Fresh Sage on it."

"We have that in our world too..." said Fate. "... Amina. ;;"

"...yeah, but, uhh... what I'm trying to say is, there is no Incapitation, it's just Alive or Dead. So basically, you guys have killed a shitload of people."

"But... those were random encounters!" said Maria.

"...no, you killed a lot of people, and destroyed a lot of public property."

"Those things were puzzle pieces!" said Sophia.

"No... they weren't." Belial took a long sip of his green tea shake.

"Does this... thing you call a 'burger' have maggots in it?" asked Albel.

"...no. It's... just meat..." replied Belial.

"Okay, good." Albel dramatically took a bite out of the teriyaki burger.

"Look, just quit destroying everything, okay? If you don't, then the Creator isn't going to like hearing that his AI's are destroying this world, and he isn't even going to listen to you. He'll probably just look pissed and blow cigarette smoke in your face."

"I see... so you want us to quit... levelling up?" asked Fate.

"...yes."

"Okay... everyone, make your battle plan 'Do Nothing' for now!" said Fate. Maria, Cliff, and Sophia nodded. Belial sighed and ate a french fry.

"...what, e, ver" muttered Albel with his mouth full.

"So, uh, what exactly are we doing here?" asked Fate.

"Eating dinner... because the last time I ate was lunch..." Belial started eating his second burger. "The Silmeria release in like three hours, but I bet there's already a huge line at all of the electronics shops. Either way, he isn't going to even listen to you or notice you until after he gets the game, so we have plenty of time to kill... I mean, waste."

**9:05 PM, AN ELECTRONICS SHOP IN AKIHABARA, TOKYO, JAPAN**

"Damn, good thing we got here early. There are like 300 people here now, and 20 hot cosplayers." Sir Baggy Pants was checking out of all of the Valkyrie Profile cosplayers as they passed by. A Freya and Frei pair were walking around with their hands on each others hips. They waved to all of the geeks waiting for the midnight release, then groped each other, moaned, then went back to walking around cockteasing people.

"God damn. Lesbian cosplayers..." said Lucifer. He adjusted the collar on his shirt.

"What are you guys into? I mean like... fetishes..." asked Fruit. "Personally... I'm into goth lolis, like, a lot."

"...tentacle rape" muttered Sir Baggy Pants.

"I like... megane girls" said Megane. He adjusted his glasses.

"I'm an imoutocon..." said Lucifer.

"Oooh. An imoutocon... Do you have a sister?"

"...yes..." Lucifer grinned.

Sir Baggy Pants, Megane and Fruit immediately looked shocked.

"An imoutocon... with... an actual sister...!" said Fruit.

"Y-Yeah... Hey, you guys, I got her to dress up as a french maid for my birthday once."

"NO WAY!"

"HOT!"

"LUCKY!"

**9:15 PM, BACK AT MCDONALDS**

Over in the ball pit, a small child was throwing balls at Beelzebub.

"Mommy mommy! Look at this man with makeup in the middle of the ball pit! He must a be a clown!"

His mother, who was sitting near the play area reading a pocket book, looked up. Her eyes widened, and she immediately stood up and reached into the ball pit for her son. "Come on sweetie!"

"Mommy where are we going?"

"It's okay sweetie the bad man won't get you! Mommy won't let him!" She picked up her purse and ran off with her child in her arms. As she moved swiftly out of the McDonalds door, three men with silver hair wearing black leather MOS Burger uniforms walked into the McDonalds. To avoid lengthly unnecessary description, their names are Lose, Yak, and Kazooie. Lose has Elvis hair and has a deep grunty voice, Yak has long pretty boy hair and has a deep "Scary Rapist" voice, and Kazooie has shoulder length hair and a whiny bitch voice.

"Well, well, well" said Kazooie. "If it isn't our local, friendly, McDonalds."

Lose and Yak stood on Kazooie's sides and sniggered/snickered/laughed like donkey's/something. "Yeah" they both said.

The girl at the McDonalds counter looked up and saw the MOS Burger boys. She stared around the room, and saw the only customers still there were the group of six (plus the unconscious guy in the ball pit).

"MOS Burger... what do you guys want? It's nearly closing time."

"We've come to give you a free sample of our new rice burger," said Lose.

"Last year, we introduced the Takumi Burger... then we made a Takumi Burger with cheese... but now..." Kazooie took out a neatly wrapped, but rather large, circular package and handed it to the McDonalds girl. "Now we have the Takumi Burger... with TWO slices on cheese!"

The McDonalds girl looked in awe at the amazement of being able to fit not one but TWO slices on cheese onto the Takumi Burger's massiveness.

"Taste it!" said Kazooie.

The McDonalds girl unwrapped the burger and stared down into it's massive burgerness. The burger was overflowing with cheese and sauteed onions. She took like five minutes putting her mouth around a good chunk, then bit down.

"It's so..."

"So?" taunted Kazooie.

"So..."

"Yes?" taunted Yak.

"So GOOD" she cried. She dropped to her knees and started crying at the warmth and aroma coming from the Double Cheese Takumi Burger.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Kazooie. "SAY IT! SAY THAT MOS BURGER WILL OVERCOME WITH MCDONALDS WITH THIS WEAPON!"

Fate looked over, then back to Belial. He pointed to the MOS Burger people. "Who are they?" he whispered.

"They're from MOS Burger. McDonalds is number one in Japan, but MOS Burger is second. Basically, MOS Burger and McDonalds are rivals. McDonalds started as an American chain and got pretty popular in Japan, but now MOS Burger is harassing them around and is working at trying to destroy McDonalds to become the top of the fast food chain."

"So... these MOS Burger people are just bullying McDonalds?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Fate suddenly stood up. "Come on guys, we've got to help McDonalds fight MOS Burger!"

"...didn't you agree to not destroy shit?"

"...yeah but this looks important! We can't just let these three harass this poor McDonalds girl!"

"..." Belial just kind of stared. "...okay, but what did I say about destroying shit?"

"But... but... you said we had time..."

"You can go have a damn random encounter or whatever with them, just don't break anything or kill them."

Fate nodded. He turned to Cliff. Cliff nodded to. Fate then turned to Albel. Albel looked hissy.

"Maria, Sophia, you two stay with Belial and drink shakes, we'll be right back."

Fate and Albel withdrew their swords, and Cliff stood up and punched one fist into other. The three of them approached the silver haired men from behind.

"Hey, you three!" yelled Fate. "Quit picking on that helpless girl!" He and Albel rose their swords in "striking snake attack" position, and Cliff did his "I'm gunna fucking punch you into next year" stance.

Lose, Yak, and Kazooie turned around towards the three. Kazooie put his hands on hips and laughed. Yak and Lose, who had their arms crossed and folded, also laughed.

"A NEW CHALLENGER HAS APPEARED!" said Kazooie. He immediately withdrew his sword. Yak took out of his gun, and Lose adjusted his gauntlet.

"Hey, we're almost matched up on weapons except Albel versus Yak. Albel, go sit down, tell Maria to come over here so all of our weapons match who we're fighting."

Albel turned towards Fate and made the most pissed as shit "bitch are you kidding me" face he could possibly make. Fate took no notice, and signaled for Maria. Maria nodded and picked up her gun.

"Wait a damn minute!" said Albel. He pushed Maria, who was approaching him, into the ketchup and napkins table. Actually, there was other stuff on the counter, but it's not like anyone used it for anything else besides ketchup and napkins. "You have a sword too, why can't you sit your ass down?"

"Because I'm the leader! We're both the leaders of our groups" - he pointed to Kazooie - "and we have swords! So!"

"What the hell are they talking about?" Yak whispered to Kazooie. Kazooie shrugged.

"You... maggot! I declare myself the leader now!" yelled Albel.

"But your stats aren't balanced enough to be the leader!" said Fate. "And you know, YOU DON'T JUST EQUIP SWORDS! You equip... CLAWS. Leaders can't be missing arms either! We all know you're missing a god damn arm under that metal claw crap!"

Albel made some pissy dragon yell at Fate's face then started furiously slashing a booth. He made a "NEHHH" noise at Maria, then went to go sit down. When he sat down, he sat down with all of the fury and the rage of ten thousand stabbing bees and took a long swig of his orange soda. Belial and Sophia didn't even say anything. They just kind of continued eating fries and tried to avoid Albel's pissy glances.

"...uh, yeah, okay, let's continue our battle" suggested Fate. He took his swordsman pose. "We won't let you villains harass this poor McDonalds girl!"

"Yeah!" said Maria. She moved into the place where Albel had been standing, and pointed her gun.

"That's right!" said Cliff. He grinded his right fist into his left palm.

"Yeah, whatever" said Lose. "We've got the power of rice burgers on our side!"

The three fighters on each side immediately started attacking each other. Maria started firing Scatter Beams at everyone, and Cliff punched it out with Lose. Then Fate pulled off an Air Raid that hit the three silver haierd men and the McDonalds ordering counter.

"Dammit" said Belial. "I told him not to destroy stuff..."

"But Fate is a guy, and the Doctor said his special Symbology power was Destruction, so I think it's natural for him to beat the shit out of everything," said Sophia.

"Huh? Special Symbology power?" asked Belial.

"Yeah. Maria, Fate and I were given special powers at birth. I can connect our world with this one, Maria can alter matter, and Fate's is called Destruction. But we don't really know what Destruction does yet."

"... you guys were given special powers specifically to come over to our world and beat us up?"

"Hmm yeah."

Belial's eyebrow raised. "I'm going to have to talk to Lucifer about what the hell he programmed... The fact you were all able to come here and use Symbology and that other NPC's in the game gave you those abilities is... uh... nothing short of amazing, but at the same time, it's pretty damn unnerving."

Two windows shattered in the background.

"I mean... you people could potentially destroy our world, which is why I said to quit beating crap up."

"Oh... I see... so... no one here has special powers either?"

"Well, not like yours... some people say they can talk to the dead and whatnot..."

"...people here can talk to the dead? Wow the 4D world is amazing!"

"_Didn't I just tell her they say they can... not necessarily that they CAN..._" thought Belial. "_Gah whatever... she's a retard with huge eyes..._"

"All right!" said Fate. He Maria and Cliff started at the three silver haired men, who were now laying unconscious on the ground. The McDonalds girl, who was crouching beneath the drive thru window in fear, sprung up upon seeing Fate and co's victory. She ignored the fact they had pretty much blown up the counter, the ketchup and napkin counter, and the shake mixer.

"Oh, thank you so much!" said the McDonalds girl. "I don't know who you are... or where your power comes from... but..."

"It's okay miss" said Fate. "I'm just glad we were around to help."

"...but... do you think you could help us defeat more of the MOS Burger people?"

"Huh?"

"Yes... see... we got 'challenged' the other night by some of the top management at MOS Burger. They told us we'd 'settle' it tonight at 10:30 at Shinjuku Gyoen."

"Is that so?" asked Fate.

"Yes..."

Fate closed his eyes and looked thoughtful for a moment. Then he looked into the eyes of the McDonalds girl. Then he moved his eyes down. She was kind of hot, her shirt was kind of tight. Of course he was going to say yes.

"All right, we'll do it."

"Oh, you will? Thank you so much! Tell me when you're ready to go. I can drive us over in my car. Oh, and help yourself to whatever food you'd like. I'm going to go inform the other people that you're going to help us!" She ran off to use the phone in the backroom.

"Fate, should we really be jumping into this?" asked Maria.

"Yeah, I don't think we should be getting involved..." Cliff took a couple of the yogurts out of the refrigeration unit and gulped them down whole.

"But we're already here, and we've already beaten up these three, so we're already involved."

"Yeah... I guess..."

"Besides, 10:30, that's still an hour and a half until 12 when we can go meet the Creator."

"Right."

"Hey, Belial," said Fate. He walked over to the table in the back where Belial, Sophia and Albel were sitting.

"Yeah?"

"We're gunna help the McDonalds girl and her associates beat up some of the MOS Burger people at some uhh... Shi... Shi... Shini... Shin-something... Go-something."

"...you're going to what?" Belial could not believe this people. Did they just help every other god damn group of people they come across?

"Yeah. Come on Albel, Sophia, we'll all go together."

"Oh, now you want my help, maggot..." Albel stood up flicked back one of his wrapped braids that had fallen over his shoulder. "Let's go, maggots."

"All right!" Sophia stood up and twirled her magical kitten rod.

"Uhm, okay, let me get Beelzebub first..." Belial left the main area and went back into the kids zone where Beelzebub was now conscious but laying in the ball pit. Belial stared down into Beelzebub's eyes. "Uh, if you're concious, why the hell haven't you gotten yourself up yet?"

"...because I'm lazy. Carry me more."

"...no."

"Dammit..."

**10:20 PM, THAT PLACE WHERE LUCIFER, FRUIT, SIR BAGGY PANTS AND MEGANE ARE IN AKIHABARA**

Lucifer and Fruit were sitting in their foldable chairs outside of the electronics shop. Sir Baggy Pants and Megane were running towards them carrying bags of food. One was from MOS Burger and the other from the grocery store.

"Hey where'd you guys go?" asked Fruit.

"We tried going to McDonalds first but it looked like a gang war was going in there, so we went to the MOS Burger instead."

"Hmm I think I own stock in MOS Burger" said Lucifer. He unwrapped the new Takumi Burger with TWO pieces of cheese. "God damn, does this have two slices of cheese on it?"

"Yup. It's their new burger!" said Megane.

"How the hell do you fit that onto there..." asked Fruit.

"I don't know. They must have magic elves with small as hands who can pack a lot of stuff onto a burger.." Sir Baggy Pants then quit talking and started dreaming about small cute magic elf girls pleasuring him.

Fruit leaned over to get a bottle of water from the grocery bag, and in the process knocked a bell pepper sitting in the grocery bag out of the bag and onto the sidewalk. It rolled against the wall and looked lonely. What IS the signififance of this bell pepper! Will Fate & co EVER find Lucifer?

**10:45 PM, SHINJIKU GYOEN, SOMEWHERE INBETWEEN SHINJIKU AND SHIBUYA, TOKYO, JAPAN**

MOS Burger's top management, Keiji, Koji, Masahito, and Shigenori, and some of their minions stood in a line facing the McDonalds people. The (hot) McDonalds girl, some of her co-workers, then Sophia, Maria, Fate, Albel, Beelzebub, Cliff and Belial were all lined up. No one was really saying anything or doing anything. Everyone just kind of stood there staring at each other for like five minutes.

"So uhm... we going to do something?" asked Cliff.

"...maggots..." muttered Albel.

"Hmph. You McDonalds people..." said Masahito. "Always thinking you're hot shit because of your of American origin."

"MOS Burger is going to teach you arrogant McDonald pricks a lesson you'll never forget. You'll never be able to do business in our territory ever again!" declared Koji.

"Grrr..." the McDonalds people grr'ed and got into fighting positions.

Then Beelzebub suddenly got really pissed off and marched right upto the center, half way between the McDonalds line up and the MOS Burger line up.

"What the hell is he doing!" asked the McDonalds girl.

"I-I don't know!" said Maria.

"Hey, Beelzebub, get your ass back here!" said Belial.

Beelzebub of course ignored them all and started screaming at the MOS Burger people.

"'Your territory?'" yelled Beelzebub. "What the hell? THIS is what the FAST FOOD industry is like? God damn glad I got into the damn video game industry instead!"

"Shut up, idiot!" yelled Koji. "Who the hell are you anyway? I don't remember us challenging people with suits..."

"Hmph, I'm from the Sphere company!" flaunted Beelzebub.

"... SPHERE? McDonalds has SPHERE on their side?"

"...yeah!" said Beelzebub. "As a matter of fact, they fucking do!"

Belial rolled his eyes and approached Beelzebub. "Dude, shut up. If the boss finds out you said that..." he whispered into Beelzebub's ear.

"Crap, guys... they have a Sphere suit with them..." said Keiji. He turned to Shigenori. Shigenori nodded, and stepped forward. He withdrew a grenade launcher from thin air.

"!" Belial immediately drew his rocket launcher and stepped in front of Beelzebub in a protective mnaner. "I too am from Sphere."

"Wow, people from Sphere... you guys are pretty resourceful" said the hot McDonalds chick to Fate.

"Uhh... yeah well..." Fate blushed.

"And we're not just ANY suits, we're two of the top four managers at Sphere. I'm head of the advertising, and Belial here is head of game management."

The MOS Burger people suddenly took steps back. They were clearly out businessed and out skilled.

"And I..." came a voice from the shadows in the bushes "am the head of security." Azazel suddenly jumped out from the bushes with 20 Sphere secruity ninjas at his side. "Break it up kids. You're not supposed to be in the Shinjiku Gyoen after closing time."

"Azazel!" exclaimed Beelzebub.

"It's the weird guy who kept knocking himself out!" said Maria.

The Sphere Ninjas looked menacingly at the MOS Burger people. Azazel pushed his glasses up on his nose bridge and chuckled.

"Where the hell did he come from?" asked Beelzebub.

"I called him and made sure he was alive still, and had him bring over the ninjas."

"...your security force is ninjas?" asked Cliff.

"Yes" the two managers said at once.

"Dammit!" said Masahito. "Keiji, we're clearly outnumbered here."

"Yeah yeah... retreat for now, MOS Burger people!"

The MOS Burger people dispersed and started running away. Before they had totally vanished from sight, Keiji turned around and looked menacingly at the McDonalds and Sphere group.

"THIS ISN'T THE LAST YOU'VE HEARD OF MOS BURGER! WE WILL BE NUMBER ONE!" Keiji shook his fist then ran off.

"Yeah yeah... whatever..." muttered Azazel. He patted the bandage on his head and put his gun away. "Ninjas, good job. You've scared the shit out of some fast food people. I permit you to return to base."

The ninjas all bowed and disappeared into the shadows. The McDonalds people all were relieved that THE CONFLICT WAS ABLE TO BE SETTLED WITHOUT VIOLENCE! The Hot McDonalds girl turned towards Fate and bowed deeply.

"Thanks to you and your friends at Sphere, the MOS Burger people have left for now. I owe you all our eternal thanks." Her and the other McDonalds employees bowed again.

"It's not a problem..." said Fate. "It's good we were able to avoid fighting."

"Yeah... no thanks to us..." muttered Beelzebub. "God damn unappreciative NPC's..." Everyone ignored Beelzebub.

"Please, if you ever go to a McDonalds in the future, tell them that you helped Chiharu. Your food will be free, definitely." She bowed again.

"Oh, thanks a lot," said Fate. He politely bowed back to her.

"Free food! Okay!" said Cliff. He patted Fate on the back.

"Think nothing of it! It is the least we can do for you! We are all indebted to you!" She bowed again. Chiharu and the other McDonalds employees gave their "free McDonalds smiles" at the group. Fate and Cliff blushed, and Sophia shot a glance at Fate and did her "omfg jealous" thing and held her kitten rod angrily and had puffy cheeks.

"Uhhm I could think of something else we could use... see, we're foreigners, and tonight Fate and I could use-" began Cliff. Maria immediately glanced at him and kicked him in the shin. "OW, okay, okay... nevermind..."

Albel shook his head. "Maggots don't deserve sex..." he muttered.

Chiharu and her friends all blushed. After some more "thank yous" and bows, they got into Chihahu's car and left. Fate and Cliff waved good bye. After that, it was back to the Akiha and the Creator/Owner/Lucifer hunt.

"Uhm, you guys, it's like, 11:05. We'd better go soon..." said Belial. He pointed to his watch.

"Right!" said Fate. He turned to his other four party members, and they all nodded together.

"Huh?" asked Azazel. "Where're we going?"

"To find Lucifer in Akiha."

"...good luck with that. My head hurts. I'm going to home."

"What? Hell no. You're coming too!" yelled Beelzebub. "If I have to go Akiha, you're coming with me!"

"No I'm not! I never agreed to do this!"

"Grr... but this could be concerning the Owner's safety!"

"Just because I'm security doesn't mean I'm his damn bodyguard."

"But..."

"It's not like YOU'RE going because of the Owner," said Azazel. "I know what YOU want to do in Akiha."

"Those doujinshi selling shops aren't even open at midnight!" yelled Beelzebub.

"Hah, like that's ever actually stopped you before..." snickered Azazel.

"Uhh, what are they talking about?" asked Maria.

"Well, Beelzebub likes to buy... Gravitation yaoi doujin..." said Belial.

"What is... 'yow-ee doe-gen'?" asked Sophia.

"You... don't wanna know..." said Belial. When he thought about what he was saying, he realized Maria and Sophia probably would've liked yaoi doujin...

"Hey!" yelled Cliff. "We gunna get going or not?"

"Oh, right. Azazel, where's your car?"

"Uhhm, in the parking lot, why?"

"We're taking it to Akiha."

"What the... no you're not."

"Yes we are! If you aren't going to come with us, then at least let us borrow your car!" said Beelzebub.

"...no... hey guys look it's that McDonalds girl! And she's naked!" Azazel pointed behind everyone. They all turned around – even Sophia, Maria and Beelzebub – and Azazel used the opportunity to run off before anyone could catch him.

"Hey, I don't see her!" yelled Cliff.

"...DAMN, I think we're going to have to walk to Akiha..." whined Beelzebub. Belial then shot his rocket launcher in disapproval.

"Oh man... how far away are we?" asked Cliff.

"I almost wish we were in your world suddenly..." said Belial. "If we were in your world, Akiha would be one screen and two minutes of walking away... sigh... Let's go see if the train is still running or not."

"Right! Everyone, to the train!" yelled Fate. Cliff, Sophia, Maria and Albel all nodded in response.

"Come on Beelzebub, let's go find the train" said Belial.

"Noooo I don't wanna walk! Pick me up and carry me!"

"No. You can just stay here overnight in the Shinjiku Gyoen and get in trouble tomorrow with the authorities for trespassing past operation hours."

"DAMN!" screamed Beelzebub. He got his lazy ass up and weakly trailed behind Belial to Akiha.

**11:55 PM, AKIHBARA, TOKYO, JAPAN**

At 11:55pm, the group of seven travelling by foot arrived at Akihbara. They tried to catch the train first, but the train was packed each and every time. Cliff offered to clear it out, but Belial reminded them of their "no destruction!" pact they made with him.

"Where is the shop!" asked Fate.

"Follow me!" said Belial. He grabbed Sophia and Maria and draped each one of them on his shoulders and held onto them like one would when they had beer kegs on their shoulders. "Hang on ladies... sorry... but we need to rush."

Belial sped off with Fate and Cliff following him towards the electronics shop where Silmeria was being released.

Beelzebub on the other hand was straggling behind everyone. "W-Wait... for... me..." he said weakly. Then he fell over onto the sidewalk. He just didn't have the energy to move anymore, even after his hour long power nap in the ball pit of McDonalds.

When he was on the verge of passing out completely, barely awake, he saw a pair of nicely made black Italian designer shoes out of the corner of his eyes. He looked up and saw a blonde haired man in a suit holding a bag.

"Oy, Beelzebub, what're you doing here?" asked the man. "Did you come to find some more Gravitation doujinshi? Hehheh..."

Beelzebub knew he knew his name. "Lu...Lu... Ow...ner... wait... Be... Belial... he..."

"Huh? Belial? Oh come on you idiot. You don't sound the least bit coherent." Lucifer tried lifting Beelzebub up and into his arms. "Hmph you're lighter than I thought. Come on. I'll take you to my place. You can sleep on my awesome new swedish sleep number mattress since I'll be up all night playing Silmeria. You look like a 72 yourself!"

"Wait... Lu...ci...fer... dont..."

"What? I'm not gunna rape you. Jeez." Lucifer shook his head and continued walking to his car.

"...what...rape...? N...no..." Beelzebub then completely lost consciousness.

"I just said I WASN'T going to do stuff to you..." muttered Lucifer. "The only person in my life is my sister... stupid Beelzebub..."

**12:18 AM, AKIHBARA, TOKYO, JAPAN**

"Damn, do you see him yet?" asked Belial. Sophia and Maria were sitting on his shoulders scouring the crowd outside the electronics shop for a blonde gaijin. Sophia shook her head, as did Maria.

Cliff was also standing by them, using his tall-ness to search the crowds. Everyone in Japan was a damn midget compared to him, so looking down at people was not hard for him. Albel on the other hand was standing against a random wall conversing with one of the cosplay girls.

"I like your sword..." Albel told the Lenneth cosplayer.

"Oh, thanks, I like yours too" she giggled. She took his words as flirtation, and flirted back.

"What kind of technique do you use?" he asked. She interpretted that as "what style of sex do you want me to womanzie you with?"

"Hard and rough" she replied flirtaciously.

"I see. Interesting for a woman" he thought outloud.

"What kind of 'technique' do you have?" she asked.

"Elegant and awesome" he said. He looked around him, and saw a bell pepper laying on the ground. "Hand me that pepper."

"Oh, sure." The Lenneth cosplayer picked it up and handed it to him.

He withdrew this sword, then tossed the pepper up in the air, did some sword slashes at almost the speed of light, then the pepper landed in his hands in the same shape it was originally in. Then it slowly revealed how it'd been split perfectly into thin slices.

"See? Elegant, and awesome."

"W-Wow..." The Lenneth cosplayer was amazed. Then something hit her. He could slice food awesomely, was pretty hot, and didn't look like he had anything better to do. "Hey... can you cook?"

"Huh?" asked Albel.

Fate was running asking people if they'd seen the owner of the Sphere corporation and/or a blonde gaijin with what Belial described as "flaming pretty boy bangs". He had only been given "No"'s, but that changed when he met up with Fruit.

"The Owner of the Sphere? Yeah, we waited in line together. He and Megane got in first. Sir Baggy Pants and I got stuck in all of the people. So he's probably already home playing it."

"I see, thanks a lot!" said Fate.

"Yeah, no problem." Fruit waved, then took another bite of his 2x Cheese Takumi Burger. It was so huge that he still wasn't done eating it by now.

Fate returned to Belial and reported back what he'd heard.

"Oh fuck..." cursed Belial. "There is nooo way we're going to be able to get his attention now that he's been connected with a Tri-Ace game and his PS2... I was planning on intercepting him before he got home and started playing. This is bad..."

"Well, should we go to his house and try to get his attention?"

"I guess, but I am going to tell you right now, it's not going to work..."

"We have to try!" declared Fate. "The... destiny" he said to avoid using his own name "of our universe is at stake here! Let's get to his house!"

Belial shook his head. "Okay... first... girls you're going to have to get off now."

"Oh, okay, sorry," said Maria. The two girls slid down and back onto the ground.

"Well, let's head to Lucifer's house... oh dammit where is Fate going..." Belial started running after Fate. He'd completely forgotten about Beelzebub at this point. Cliff followed and ran behind Belial, with Maria and Sophia bringing up the rear.

"Hey ladies" said a man in a business suit.

"Huh?" asked Sophia. He approached them slowly.

"Whoa!" Maria immediately took out her gun.

"Ahh I wasn't trying to hurt you or anything, I just can't help but notice two cute girls around Japan who I haven't seen before as idols!"

"Idols?" asked Maria.

"Yeah..." he took out his business card and handed it to Maria. She lowered her gun and read the card with Sophia. "Ladies, the two of you look perfect for some kind of J-Pop band. Give it some thought, okay?" He waved and walked off into the night.

"HEY, Maria, Sophia, you guys coming or not?" yelled Cliff. He was further up the street.

"Yeah, yeah! We're coming!" Maria pocketed the card and ran to catch up with Cliff.

"What's a J-pop band?" asked Sophia.

"I have no idea. I don't think we have time for stuff like that anyway."

"Yeah" said Sophia. She nodded.

Belial sighed and slowly led everyone to Lucifer's house in the DEVOURING BLACK DARKNESS, otherwise known as the night. Despite his warnings, these people STILL wanted to try. Well, whatever. He liked Lucifer's house – he had a new flatscreen plasma HDTV in his living room.

**Part 3: Notes**

I decided to leave skill names as the US versions, because Vertical Airraid and Reflecting Strike... are longer to type than Air Raid and Side Kick. (aka, I'm lazy)

Arlie is Hrist's Japanese name in Valkyrie Profile.

Megane means glasses.

There is a law in Japan that says Enix can't release on school days for fear of children skipping school. I have no idea if that carried over when they became Square-Enix or if it only applies to Dragon Warrior, but regardless, it's assumed the Silmeria release is taking place on a Friday night/Saturday. The show that Lucifer talks about missing, Keroro Gunsou, airs at 6pm on Friday nights at 6pm. Tokko airs at midnight on Friday night/Saturday morning, and Fate/stay night airs around 1:30am Friday night/Saturday morning. Since F/SN airs at 1:30am, Fruit realizes he might not miss it afterall.

Shining Finger is a move from G Gundam. I find it to be similar to Albel's Kikoushou/Palm of Destruction...

Imoutocon means you have a... uhm... "sister complex."

MOS Burger is #2 in Japan as far as fast food goes, with McDonalds as #1. In 2005, MOS Burger unveiled their huge ass Takumi Burger which is like huge and costs $10. So like, a Takumi Burger with TWO slices of cheese on it, is huegliekxbox.

Keiji, Shigenori, Koji and Masahito aren't really the names of the management at MOS Burger... they're all named after certain people...


End file.
